freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bonnie
<<>> FNAF2 Infobox image You know how on the Toy Freddy and Golden Freddy (FNAF2 Section) page, where the infobox image is his sprite when standing/sitting in the office, while Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica have their Custom Night mugshot. I think it wouldn't be too bad of an idea if we made each of the withered animatronics (except Foxy) have their office sprites instead. Anybody agree? White Kirby (talk) 20:14, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :Accorded to the administers' response, they said that FNaF2 Toy Animatronics' mugshots were a-okay in that way. I also suggested that question to the administers and they denied that idea. FredCat 20:47, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Color Im pretty sure Bonnie is a lavender-colored animatronic rabbit, not a blue one. CalimTheCrystalGem (talk) 03:20, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, it's a common misconception, don't worry; Bonnie is actually a blue color. He is blue in his Toy/Nightmare form, as well as in the [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/File:ToyBonnieSpriteWalk.gif Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Minigames], his render Screenshot, and even in [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/File:OldBonnieTransparent.png Five Nights at Freddy's 2]. :Sure, he looks a bit purple in Five Nights at Freddy's, but that's likely because of the red light in the Office. Looking at his Backstage pictures, he's clearly not as purple as you'd think. :PBEgaming (talk) 05:31, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Horror FNAF Hello, everyone what did you say that right?.." death animation of the Give Cake to the Children game, how the kid's eyes get really big and black before he looks like he's drowning in his own tears? I just can't get out of my head that that isn't a normal death, even when you're being brutally murdered."? My answered: 1. evil man has named Vincent. yes, did killed kids-(five) mean "Hated Kids, Human people, and Robotics" yea, that True. Vincent went get Real knife. Cake-(not Real) fake. they kids thinks Real Cake. 2.where'd you get that named Shadow Freddy? itself turned Vincent-(purple guy). bad man did killed kids-(Five). 3. Puppet white-Black named Marionette. did it. he saw there kids all Five dead. he went get new one Masks Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy and Chica. brought here gave put on masks all kids. will kids Turned Robotics.-(Animatronics). 4. when Marionette meet him near Freddy's face... Marionette mean "i'll teach you all Animatronics how to kills Guard. how to turn eyes Block. you must Jumpscares they'll get scary. destroy kills Humans."he wants kills human die or alive. himself. 5. yes he have telephone, Magic. same Golden Freddy. 6. Freddy did not killed kids-(five) 7. Foxy did not killed kid. 8. bad man has named Mike Schmidt gave him Foxy's body. Turned Evil with Eyes Black. he did it. Mike Schmidt mean "hated kids. some People. I wish Foxy must Destroy kill kid die. Foxy do it kill kid."-(thinking) 9. Fredbear did not killed the boy kid. 10. SprinpBonnie did not killed kids-(five). "But I think that the pizzeria was haunted even before the children were killed. I think someone else is haunting the animatronics. Honestly, I myself never thought that kids would be eternally out for brutal revenge, no matter how horribly they were killed. I think they'd be confused, upset, and destructive, but not evil."?.. yeah.. my Answered: 1. yes, that's right. all Real good Animatronics Before. later After Change all Evil Animatronics. 2. why Because Mike Schmidt, and Vincent, Marionette gave all Animatronics Turned Evil. 3. I sees Bonnie.. same like Foxy... Bonnie "let me " right? Bonnie mean " 1. I wanted see you Human. 2. trying new best Friends. 3. I wish talk with People. please don't close this Door. 4. if their Freddy will catch up did you better get out here. he'll give me turned eyes Block evil i'll destroy you. 5. i will not go Destroy you. I want hurt you. same Golden Freddy or Marionette. not want see you here Humans" as same Foxy and Bonnie. Bonnie mean "cannot" "So, might I propose an alternate beginning of a theory for your consideration: Whoever is haunting them is the same soul (they all have exactly the same eyes when they kill you)" my Answered: 1.Animatronics when they kill you? someone who did told all them? was Puppet has named Marionette did told them Animatronics. i know there who are. (3 Marionette, Vincent, Mike Schmidt) did it. trying told all them Animatronics. 2. when SpringBonnie showed me. and W. Bonnie, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy too. i can't tell you that (i cannot) :Uh... sure. Good luck with that. PBEgaming (talk) 02:43, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Bonnie in FFPS Bonnie's behavior in Custom Night has been confirmed, so add tab for that Withered Bonnie voice? Maybe add Withered Bonnie's voice provider to the UCN infobox? Draggon753 (talk) 13:31, March 26, 2019 (UTC)